The End of Time
by xXthe.angels.have.the.phonebox
Summary: There is an end to everything, always has been, always will be. But not this time.
1. Prologue

The End of Time - Prologue: The Last of the Time lords

Time began where no time had existed at all. Time cannot begin without the non-existence of time. There was a point in history where time did not exist. There will be a point in time where time, again, will cease to exist. Time cannot exist without the time before time existed. Time is dependent on its non-existence. If time was always there, time would never really had a place in this vast universe. Some people believe that time never began and never ended, or ever will end. But, time has a timeline. The beginning of time was when the species of Timelords began. Time will exist as long as there is a lord of time, to keep time, to know the basis of time. I am the Doctor. I am the last of my kind. I am the last of the Timelords.

Time is about to end.

I need help, and although I hate to say so, from two young girls.

Sadly.

It's pathetic, really that I have to get help like this, but really, these two girls aren't just girls. They're powerful beings created by the planet Solara, as we all were. If time is to exist longer than I am predicting, then I need far more help.

They are like River Song. They are part Time Lord. The worst part is, this is not part of their knowledge.

For all I know, Amy and Rory had two more kids.

For all they know, I'm a mad man with a box. And, as we all know, all Timelords need a T.A.R.D.I.S. Duh. I hit my Sonic Screwdriver on my head in the gesture of what humans call a facepalm. (but with a Sonic Screwdriver) But that hurt. Badly.

I probably have a red mark on my head.


	2. Meet Madz and Magi

Chapter 1: Meet Magi and Madz

"So, then, I told him-"

"Wait, Madz, you're making no sense again."

"Oops, sorry."

"So...What now?"

"That man who looks like some kind of scientist is looking at us weird."

"A lot of people look at us weird."

"Oh."

Magi face palmed and cast a glance at the strange man.

"No, he doesn't look like a scientist, he looks like a dork."

"Ah ha ha ha~!"

The man suddenly turned on his heel and seemed to walk right into a bush, making Madz crouch suddenly.

"Uh, Madz, what're you-"

"I think this man is a Supernatural like us..."

"Highly doubtful."

"You're no fun, Magi!"

Madz and Magi, two girls who go to a Middle School, both consider themselves 'Supernaturals', they're word for strange and standing out. Both excel in many fields, like with Magi, math and being able to comprehend anything anyone says , and with Madz, athletics and reading, and they are both good with the arts, science, astrology and writing.

Magi thinks things through, sometimes too hard, but always can come up with an astounding plan(If devious). She sometimes fantasizes about creating a whole new world HER way. Apparently this world doesn't work out for her.

Yet.

Madz is a very athletic adolescent and is usually very reckless, but whenever that happens, it's a very predictable situation. She is as of now the fastest long-distance runner in her area and plans on going to the Olympics to put all her skills-Fighting, Climbing, Running, Sports- to the test.

Anyway, they were so intrigued by the fact that there might be someone anything like them.

"What if he's from another planet?"

"WE'RE from another planet."

"Right, I knew that."

Magi sighed and started thinking again. How could Madz possibly think the strange man was a Supernatural? They saw him for two seconds, and she already thought he was one. It might've been because of her keen senses on danger and whatnot. The truth was, even though they'd known each other since Kindergarten, they hardly knew the way one thought. They still were close enough to be sisters, however.

"So, I think we should follow him. I saw this strange Blue Police-Box like something in London over there earlier, and he might be walking towards that. If he IS a Supernatural, then we have to go all James Bond." Madz said, getting serious.

Magi found it hard to take Madz seriously sometimes.

Especially when she went all "James Bond" and whatnot.

"Say...Do we have any Jammie Dodgers?"

"No" Magi replied to Madz quickly and blankly.

"Darn..."

Magi and Madz started towards the direction that they remembered seeing the police box, only knowing the general area, not the exact location.

Madz decided to start running, as usual. As always, Magi was too lazy or too tired or too slow (the main reason) to try to keep up.

And as usual, Madz either didn't notice, or care about her laziness.

Madz turned the corner Magi was sure was the wrong way, and she tried to yell for her, but she knew it would be to no avail.

As usual Magi was right, so she continued down the correct path without Madz.

Being slow had its perks.

"MAGI! This is the wrong way-Oh." Madz turned around and caught up with Magi.

They had come to the mysterious phone box.

"Welp, let's look inside!" Madz said with enough enthusiasm to take down a country. She walked up to the door of the police call box thingy and tried the door.

"It's locked." she whimpered.

"Allow me." Magi retorted.

Magi waltzed up to the big blue box and tried the door, but she too couldn't open it, but then, there was a voice behind them.

"Need a key?"

It was the man!

"The madman with a box." Magi sighed. The name seemed fitting.

"Hi! I'm Madz, this is Magi-"

Magi clamped her hand on Madz's mouth.

"Another word, and I'll hit you. He might be some freakazoid pedophile or something. Don't tell him our names, doofus!" she whisper-yelled into her ear.

"Say whaaaaaat?" Madz mumbled through her hand.

Magi beamed a lying smile towards the potential stalker-creeper-dude-person.

"Sorry, she was never told not to talk to strangers. She is sort of...blonde."

"Am not!"

"Oh, it's quite alright, really, I don't mind." he sent a lying smile back to Magi.

"Of course it is." Her eyes narrowed.

"I already knew your names anyway. And everything else about you." He replied, but he hadn't opened his mouth.

"Uh...RUN!" Magi shouted, pushing Madz as far away from the stalker-creeper-dude-person as possible.

"I'll fend him off myself!" Magi exclaimed.

"Magi! I can fight, remember?! Besides, you'll need help. Fighting is one of my skills."

"I can hear you." the man said.

"NO YOU CAN'T." Magi herumphed.

"Underestimator..." Madz mumbled.

"DON'T ACT LIKE I CAN'T HEAR THAT, MADZ."

"Dangit, Magi, you KNOW I hate it when people yell at me like that!" Madz shouted, stomping her foot.

"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M DOING IT?"

"Because you wanna be the hero and keep me safe and-" Madz stopped and covered her mouth.

Magi's real name was America.

But not like the other guy who stuffs his face with burgers and soda.

Just the hero part.

"Besides, I seriously mean no harm to you. Like you said, I am a Supernatural." the mysterious man budded in Madz and Magi's suddenly telepathic conversation.

"Wait...That was in our heads?" Madz asked.

"Who do you think is narrating this freaking story?" Magi said telepathically.

They obviously had lost as to the matter at hand, not caring about what the brunette (and still not ginger) man had said.

"Magi, calm down, Madz is quite capable of defending herself, and Madz, stop playing dumb, you've been doing it the entire story. Look, girls, I need your help."************

DUN DUN DUUUUN! XD end of chappie one! XD  
Fezzes: XD So...Basically this is a collab with Angels and I! *Gestures to Angels*  
Angels:...  
Fezzes: Aw...  
Angels: :3 Anyway, this is my second debut as a writer. :D I think that we should all throw a party!  
-throws a party-  
Doctor:...  
Fezzes: BORING. LET'S THROW A BIGGER PARTY. *Throws bigger party*  
Angels: BORING. HEY, ROMANOOOO, LET'S THROW A GRENADE!  
Romano: -puts grenade in mouth-  
Germany: AHHHHTHROWITALREADYYOU'REGOINGTOBLOWYOURSELFINTOBLI VIONYOUIDIOT!ASDFGHJKL  
Angels: -throws a grenade at the Doctor-  
Doctor: -runs away-  
Fezzes: NUUUUU DOCTOR-*Somehow glomp N. Italy*  
Romano: -explodes- Ow.  
Fezzes: -explodes with Romano-  
Magi: I should probably close this before anyone else is FOR READING! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~!  
Fezzes: *After being sent out of the atmosphere, lands nearby and makes crater* H-hey...I'm s-supposed to s-say that...*Raises hand weakly*  
Angels: Don't go all pasta on me. Anyway, reviews are encouraged and replied to by Fezzes or me.  
Probably me.  
Fezzes: Veeeeee~! Pasta~!  
Angels: Please do not try any of this at home. Especially not the grenades.  
Germany: INDEED, NO NOW GO TO YOUR ROOMS.  
All: O.e

Dictionary for the chapter:  
Stalker-creeper-dude-person: Madz and Magi's definition of The Doctor after first meeting him. A long word for pedophile or potential sexual . (created by Fezzes)  
Herumphed: said stubbornly; said by a thick-headed person. (created by Angels.)  
Veeee~!: Some quote from a guy in an anime named Italy. Means 'Blah', or 'La'. Madz loves to say it. (Anime: Hetalia. "Watch it. WATCH IT NOW! YOU'LL FUDGING LOVE IT." -Angels  
And don't blink, BTW. You might get murdered or sent back in time.  
~Fezzes64 & . .phonebox  
Sorry bout the long A/N.

TY AGAIN~ And make Pasta, not war~!


End file.
